KH3: Gaze Upon the Twilight
by PhantomGhostGurl13
Summary: [Title subject to change] Yesh, my FIRST sucky KH story. It's what I think Kingdom Hearts 3 is going to be about. Yeah, there'll be romance... and all that good stuff. I'm no good at summaries, so I'll stop there. SoraKairi RikuOC NamineRoxas


**Gaze Upon the Twilight**

_(AKA: Meh version of KH3)_

By: PhantomGhostGurl13

Prologue: Twilight's Time

**Flashback**

Riku and Sora were sitting by the waterside until it seemed like some time… after having some sort on of an 'awkward' conversation with each other.

"What I said back there...about thinking I was better at stuff than you... To tell you the truth, Sora..." Riku paused. "I was jealous of you."

Sora seemed a little surprised. "What for?"

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart…"

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too."

Riku turned to his best friend. "Like what?"

Sora didn't hesitate, facing him too. "Like...wanting to be like you."

"Well, there is one advantage to being me... Something you could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?"

Riku sounded sincere, "Having you for a friend."

"Then I guess...I'm okay the way I am." Sora said. "I've got something _you_ could never imitate too."

They look up at the starless, dark sky, closing their eyes as they felt the breeze flow through their entire body and hearing the sound of the gentle, refreshing waves.

**End Flashback**

Sora looked out beyond the twilight sky—all alone. He felt as if time was just passing him by as he stared at the beautiful shades of pale blue, pink, light purple, and yellow that lit the sky as it shone a beautiful, bright sunset that lit everywhere.

He could still picture memories from his last journey flashing throughout his mind…

Everything was like a long movie that just wouldn't end.

Sora could remember everything…

All he could hear in his mind were words that echoed throughout.

_Organization XIII…_

_Donald and Goofy…_

_Ansem the Wise…_

_Pence, Olette, and Hayner…_

_Roxas and Naminé…_

_Heartless and Nobodies…_

_The World That Never Was…_

_Riku and Kairi…_

_Xemnas…_

Those words were like strong connections. It never came to him until now…

Sora then remembered the message in the bottle he got from the King. He picked it up, took it out of the glass container, and carefully opened up the letter, as gingerly as he possibly could.

He looked carefully at the words printed in the paper.

_Master of Keyblade…_

_The lost two…_

_Memory of Xehanort…_

_Chasers…_

_Keyblade War…_

Sora could not interpret what those meant… it was like words were jumping up and down on the page, or he just couldn't understand what the message was trying to tell him. "Keyblade… war? … Chasers? … The… lost… two."

He stared confusingly at the words that formed in the letter.

"What was the King trying to tell me?" He said to no one in particular. "Does that mean this isn't over?"

He kept reading and reading and reading the short words repeatedly… but still, no predictions or comprehensions popped in his mind.

Sora sighed, thinking it was just hopeless. He carefully rolled up the message again and placed it back inside.

"Hey Sora."

"What're you doing?"

Riku and Kairi walked over, taking a seat next to their pal.

Sora smiled as he saw his friends nearby him. That feeling made him feel special, like there was always someone with you… "Nothing, really. I was just thinking about something." He changed his position from sitting up to lying down on his back in the soft, warm sand.

"Like what?" Kairi did the same as soon as Riku did so too.

"I don't know… the message from the King."

Riku looked over. "Oh, you mean the one he gave us a couple of weeks ago?"

Sora nodded.

"Yeah, it was like he's trying to tell me something." He paused. "I wonder if I should go over there in Disney Castle and ask him."

Kairi motioned Sora to maintain in the same position he was in before. He did so immediately with a nod as he noticed that he was sitting up, and went back to his previous arrangement. All three of them were now resting their backs… together; hands placed behind their heads. "Come on, Sora. You've done enough already. Don't you think that we all should spend this time together?" She looked him in the eyes. "I think you're imagining too much. You need a break."

"She's right." Riku added in. "The King and the others should be fine… they will as long as _you_ are."

"Thanks." Sora said. "I guess I really do need a rest from all this stuff." He made his Keyblade appear, gripping it tightly and with care. Riku tried to show off too, making _his_ Keyblade appear in his own hand.

"You know, I wish I could do stuff like that too." Kairi mused as she stared at the Kingdom Key and the Way to Dawn with awe. "I mean, you and Riku went on this wonderful journey and I didn't get to do a single thing."

Sora and Riku both turned to her, as if she just said the world was going to end. "Aww come on. What makes you say that?"

They both really liked her… more than a friend, of course. The other knew already, so they secretly play a game on 'who gets Kairi'. Only problem is that it would be hard for her to choose… probably.

"Really guys." She said.

"Yeah, you did _something_." Riku said. "When we were in The World That Never Was… before we met up with Sora again?"

Kairi scoffed jokingly. "Oh come on, that was just a little fight. It doesn't prove anything." Pause. "Sure, that Keyblade was pretty cool to use, but… I didn't do anything good compared to what both of you did." Pause. "I just wished I wasn't left behind."

"Come on Kairi, you know you don't deserve to get hurt." Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku agreed.

"Well, neither do both of you." Kairi said. This made them both think; Riku and Sora said nothing with pondering thoughts in gear… "I mean, it doesn't really sound fair that I'm doing nothing and you guys are doing this overwhelming trip without me."

Sora sat up, wanting to change his position. "Hey, it wasn't exactly THAT great of an adventure." He paused. "Okay, it _kind of_ was… but hey, who says you won't be able to do something like that someday?"

Riku sat up too. "Yeah, and don't worry, Kairi. Once we go on another quest like that, we'll be sure to take you."

Kairi stayed lying down. "Thanks guys." She looked up at the sky. It was like a pastel patterned wonderland.

"Hey, didn't you ever notice that the sky looks really vivid during the sunset?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah." The two friends agreed, looking up at the amazing colors that the sky had painted. The clouds were dusty pink and the sun still glowed a very light color.

"I guess we never took the time to ever look up at the sky during twilight's time." Riku said. "I wonder why…"

"Me too."

All three of them still looked up.

Life was short; they had to admit… so they decided to make the best of it; by spending the time they had with each other.

"I hope everyday gets to be like this." They all sighed simultaneously, watching as the time of twilight passed them by. The sun setted slowly below the horizon, but still… the three friends stayed.

End Prologue

**A/N:** Yeah, sucks, I know. It's my first KH fic too. So don't kill me. -cower-  



End file.
